Monster High
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: A Monster AU where a Were!Dean meets his new room mate Vampire!Castiel at the prestigious boarding school for "talented" highschoolers called Greystone Academy. The prejudices against Vampires are strong in this modern age, especially in a small high school community. After all, Vampires are notoriously vicious and cruel. Aren't they? Work in Progress. First Chapter up.


Dean Winchester had never met a vampire, he didn't particularly want to either. Vampires were top of the monster food chain, notoriously vicious and manipulative. Not to mention they would suck dry anything within a 10 mile radius, human or monster alike.

Dean was a werewolf and an Alpha at that, that gave him pretty high standing in boarding school which the inhabitants had affectionately nicknamed 'Monster High". Vampires were snobs, everyone knew that. Never in it's 200 years of standing had Greystone Academy ever had a vampire pass its oak threshold.  
After all the high and mighty vamps preferred to stick to themselves, they don't mingle with other monsters. Doing everything and anything to keep their blood lines pure. Their offspring were always home schooled so as not to sully their young with other creatures of less than pure lineage.

Now Dean's family were pretty simple, his dad was an aging Alpha wolf and his mom was as human as they come. Not many of humankind were privy to the supernatural living among them. Only the very few were let into their world. True love is the one exception to the rule and when his father imprinted on his mother.. Well, that was that. She took everything well considering, learning the ways of the Were and giving birth to two half blood sons. Dean an Alpha and his little Beta brother Sam.

So lets just say upon returning to school for his final year after a long hot summer, Dean was more than a little surprised to meet his new roommate.

*

"Dean!" Jo called waving her arms frantically at him from across the entrance hall to the dorms.

Eventually she caught his gaze and he made his way through the thronging mass of students returning for this years term. Being 6"2 had it's advantages at age 18 not to mention being well built, the hoard of students parted for him as easily as the red sea did for Moses.

"Hey Jo" he greeted her with a warm smile as he pulled his friend into his arms and lifted her 5"2 frame right off the floor.

"Put me down you overgrown puppy" She laughed protesting weakly as he set her back down on the floor.

"How's my favorite little witch then?"

"Good, I got paired with Pamela for room sharing this year thank goodness." She exhaled on a laugh as she resettled her bag upon her shoulder.

"Huh lucky bitch, if I didn't know she swung your way I might have been jealous y'know."

"Har de har Winchester." She replied playfully swatting him on the arm. "Go check the assignment sheet, see who you got."

"Will do, see you later this evening at the opener party yeah?"

"See ya then."

After waving her goodbye as her blonde hair whipped out of sight, Dean turned towards the thickest mass of students all bustling around the bulletin board. Eager to find their room and their new living partner for the school year.

Dean smirked as he simply waded through the thronging mass of students using his size to his advantage much to the complaints of those around him.

"Sorry" he apologized half heartedly as he scanned the sheet on the bulletin board for his name.

"Here we go." he murmured to himself tracing his name with an index finger.

Dean Winchester + Castiel Novak (Apartment 26, Highfields building, fourth floor)

"Huh" he muttered not recognizing the name next to his as he traced the foreign name with his fingers. "Must be a new student."

"Hey Winchester do you mind moving your sizable ass?"

Dean grinned and turned to face his smiling friend Ash. Crossing his arms he mock glared down at his best friend who shot his best shit eating grin back at him.

"You starting something Ashford?" He questioned, his smile betraying his stance completely.

"Only if you are Winchester."

They lasted mere seconds before their countenances collapsed into friendly laughter, slapping each other playfully on the arm as they finally moved away from the bulletin board. Much to the other students relief.

"Hey man, how was your summer?" Dean asked leaning back against the oak paneled walls as if he owned the place.

"It was awesome man, lotsa chicks." Ash replied with a lecherous grin.

"Typical, I bet you snuck into their place under the guise of an innocent little stray cat didn't you?"

The shifter grinned widely.

"Why Dean you know me so well."

"Shut up you pervert." he laughed. "Hey did you get your room yet?"

"Yessir I did indeed. No:29 Highfields baby! Me and Chuck are sharing again this year."

"Awesome you're right opposite me then, I'm in no:26"

"Who you sharing with?"

"Some new guy, something Novak? I dunno.."

"Mm doesn't ring a bell."

"Me neither, look man I'll catch you and Jo tonight at the Opener ok?" Dean said patting Ash on the back as he pushed away from the wall and into the steady stream of students.

"Yeh see you then."

*

Finding his way to his new apartment was an easy enough affair, he knew this building well. After all he had roomed here for all of his years at Greystone.  
It felt familiar and homely here, like slipping into a second skin or a well worn pair of jeans. He walked down the fourth floor corridor counting the room numbers as he passed out loud under his breath.

"24, 25…uh 26 here we go."

"Honey I'm home?" he called laughing at his own joke as he rapped his knuckles on the open sturdy front door.

A quiet mumbling floated through the apartment from the open bedroom door on the right.

"Hello?" Dean murmured walking in finding his bags inside the door just like usual, he gently nudged them aside with his foot intent on meeting his new roommate.

A shuffling noise from the right bedroom caught his attention and Dean walked inside to see a young man about his age bent over an old leather suitcase fidgeting with the ancient lock.

Dean couldn't see much of him, just long legs encased in plain black jeans ending in a well worn pair of red converse. A black sweater vest covering a slightly untucked white shirt and a mess of bed head raven hair.

Dean barely had time to chastise himself for staring at the young mans rather pert backside before his presence was made known by a squeaky floorboard beneath his right foot.

The young man froze before standing bolt upright and whirling around in a slight panic towards him. The Alpha wolf shot him his trademark grin and the youth immediately relaxed, letting out a whoosh of air through pursed pink lips.

"Sorry there I didn't mean to startle you there uh..?." Dean apologized leaning against the solid doorpost to better appraise the guy before him.

"Castiel Novak." the young man replied smiling, ripe mouth turned upwards invitingly.

"Dean" he replied "Dean Winchester".

"Nice to meet you Dean" Castiel smiled offering a long pale hand.

"Nice to meet you" Dean replied with his most charming smile as he reached forward and took the other mans hand in his for a firm handshake.

"You're a little chilly" Dean remarked smiling curiously at Castiel. "What are you if you don't mind me asking? Ghoul? Walker?"

"Oh.." Castiel replied a little taken off guard, his eyes not quite meeting Dean's as he muttered out the words. "Vampire"

"Excuse me?" Dean asked not quite believing what he was hearing, not quite wanting to believe. Subconciously he took a step backwards, arms crossed defensively across his chest as the wolf in him prepared for danger.

"Vampire" Castiel sighed slumping resignedly unto his bed fixing his violet sunglasses which sat upon the bridge of his nose.

"You can't be." Dean stated harshly sniffing the air. "Vampire's are nothing but death and destruction, you don't smell like that at all."

"Not all of us are alike Dean. Some of us don't agree with the whole pureblood supremacy scheme."

"Really?" Dean snorted sarcastically raising an eyebrow at the young man before him.

"My mother's a human." Castiel responded simply. "My father had never been one to stick to the rules and when he met her that was that. They married and our family was ostracized from the Vampire community."

"Oh" Dean replied stupidly.

"Indeed."

"But don't you need to drink blood and all that?" Dean questioned floundering a little.

Castiel barked out a surprised laugh revealing perfectly straight white teeth and long canines which usually lay hidden beneath his rose pink mouth.

"No Dean. That's just a myth that power hungry Vampire's made up about themselves. We can exist perfectly well on normal food. True, human and blood from other monsters does gift us with strength and certain abilities. But it is not a necessity, I for one have never tasted it and neither have my brothers or sister."

Dean didn't quite know what to say to that. He shifted, the uncomfortable feeling of guilt and shame rising in his gut like bile forced him from his defensive stance as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"So you're pretty much..normal?" he asked awkwardly.

"As normal as a monster can be yes."

"Oh..well uh..I feel stupid." Dean admitted blushing profusely.

"No need it's a common misconception."

"Need a hand with your suitcase?" Dean offered as way of apology stepping forward and kneeling by the ancient leather case, inspecting it thoroughly.

"Yes please, seems the catch is stuck and I haven't quite got the strength to pry it open."

"Well you came to the right man." Dean joked "Well wolf."

"Haha indeed."

*

"You wanna come along with me to the Opener down in Main Hall Cas?" Dean called through the open door to his room, where he was currently getting ready.

Castiel visibly blushed at the nickname that Dean had insisted upon using, claiming that Castiel was a mouthful and he looked more like a 'Cas' anyway.

Glad that the other man wasn't there to see the pink hue painted across his pale cheeks, he shook his head to himself before answering.

"I'm not sure my presence will be well received Dean." Cas admitted walking out into their shared kitchen/living space to sit upon the small comfortable two seater sofa there.

"You'll be fine." Dean replied entering the living space and grabbing his cell phone off the small breakfast bar there. "I'll introduce you to my friends. They wont judge. Promise."

Castiel sighed heavily, but decided to take Dean at his word.

"Alright" he replied standing up and brushing off his sweater and slacks. "Will this do?" he gestured to his clothes.

"Hell yeah man, nerd chic looks good on you."

It was Dean's turn to blush as he realized what he had just said, he watched as the young vampire turned to him and smiled shyly in reply. Pulling off his violet tinted lenses and cleaning them hurriedly on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Thank you Dean." Cas replied softly, fidgeting with the glasses in his fingers.

"Blue?"

"Pardon?" Cas asked curiously.

"You're eyes are like really blue dude." Dean stated leaning forward a little to inspect the other young man's face sans sunglasses.

Cas chuckled and the soft sound echoed in the squirming in Dean's belly.

"You were expecting red perhaps? or black?" he laughed.

"Uh yeh actually." Dean admitted laughing at himself.

"Sorry to disappoint." Cas smiled sarcastically, slipping the violet lenses back on.

"You need to wear those?" Dean asked curiously reaching forward and tapping the bridge of the glasses playfully making Castiel momentarily cross eyed.

"My eyes are very sensitive to bright lights, daylight or otherwise." Cas explained.

"Vampire thing?"

"Yes actually." he laughed, the soft warm sound filling up Dean's chest unexpectedly and he couldn't help but smile at the young man before him.

"C'mon Cas let's introduce you to my friends."

And with that he lead the little vampire from the room towards the start of term Opener party down in the main hall.

*

Castiel immediately froze at the entrance to the main hall, the noise of the music and bustling laughing students within catching him off guard as his heart hammered wildly in his chest.

'M…maybe I should return to the dorm room.." Cas stammered quietly, hanging back as Dean laid a strong hand upon the sturdy oak door.

"You ok?" Dean asked, concerned when he turned to find Cas stood frozen a good six feet behind him in the echoing well lit hallway.

"My kind have never been met with good reception in large groups I'm afraid Dean."

Dean never thought that he would feel anything but dislike for vampires, but this day just kept turning his ideals on their head one after another. A sizable bubble of guilt and sympathy welled in his broad chest as his green eyes softened in their gaze.

"You sound like you're speaking from personal experience." Dean commented quietly closing the door and leaning his back to it as if to hold it fastened.

"This isn't my first foray into mixed schooling." Cas explained voice sad and a little numb as his eyes focused on the oak wall beside him.

Dean opened his mouth as if to speak but found himself without words to say, he wanted to know more. He was damn curious sure, but he also didn't wanna push. Luckily he wasn't left silent for too long as Castiel began to speak again.

"My peers didn't react well to a vampire in their school." he finished shrugging a little before reaching up and undoing the top button on his white button down and pulling the collar aside to reveal a red angry scar set in the perfect shape of teeth. A wolf's teeth.

Dean swallowed hard, finding it hard to breath past the ache in his chest all of a sudden. He wanted to take away the pain laced into the vampire's soul and skin by a web of teeth and violence. The guilt rising up his throat like bile made him want to turn and vomit, he had often joked with his father and Sam about getting his teeth around a vamp's throat.

"Shit." Dean muttered raking his strong hands over his face. "Jesus Cas."

"You go ahead" Cas spoke quietly buttoning up his shirt, breaking the silence and adjusting it to cover his throat. "Think I'll just go back up to my room." he finished

"Well I'll come with you then?" Dean offered with a gentle smile pushing off from the wooden door and striding confidently over to Castiel.

Cas couldn't help but flush over the fact that his new friend and roommate was willing to skip out on a party with his friends just to keep him company.  
It was safe to say he had never known anyone that wasn't family that was willing to do such a kind act for him. He'd never had any friends apart from his big brother's and sister.

"I..It's ok. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the first night back." Cas tried reasoning, a little uncomfortable and taken aback at Dean's offer.

"Eh I'd only end up getting wasted on booze that Ash sneaks in. Might do me good to start the year sober." Dean replied easily shrugging away Cas' uneasiness with his warm and easy manners.

"Are you sure?" Cas asked pleasantly and completely surprised.

"Completely." Dean assured with a grin placing a warm heavy hand on the smaller mans shoulder and steering him back up the hall towards their dorm. Cas couldn't help but breathe a little easier with the warm weight on his shoulder and the supporting presence of the wolf at his back.

*

"Cas can I ask you something man?" Dean asked sauntering back from the fridge with two sodas before dropping himself down next to his new friend and kicking his sock clad feet up on the small coffee table.

"Of course" Cas replied easily taking the offered soda can from the young man beside him, Castiel turned tucking his bare feet beneath him to make himself more comfortable as he faced his friend. Watching as Dean cracked open his can and took a sip.

"If a wolf did that to you." He began, trying to choose his words carefully, eyes trying to avoid the hidden scar on Castiel's throat. "Then how come you weren't scared of me?"

Cas just smiled. Pink lips curling beautifully at the edges to reveal perfect glistening white teeth and two sharp looking elongated canines.

"I could tell you weren't a threat." Castiel said simply, sipping at his own soda.

"How though?" Dean queried curiosity edging him on.

"I have a gift. " Cas replied quietly azure blue eyes catching Dean's from behind his violet lenses.

"A gift?" Dean replied lamely not catching on.

"Certain bloodlines carry different manifestations of their strengths. It only appears every few generations or so, my father nor his father had the ability neither do any of my siblings."

"Ability?" Dean pressed eagerly completely unaware he was leaning in a little closer.

"Come on Cas don't leave me hanging here!" The wolf laughed when Cas remained quiet, merely eyeing him with a barely there smile.

Cas laughed in reply. "Ok, ok."

"So?"

"I can see your soul". The vampire stated, tilting his head a little and staring at Dean.

After a few moments of stunned silence Dean finally spoke.

"Well." He began laughing lightly in shock. "I feel naked."

"No need to be embarrassed." Cas chuckled setting aside his half empty can for the moment. "You have a beautiful soul Dean."

Dean the alpha wolf blushed violently, the vampires smile making his stomach twist in odd knots.

"Let me guess as white as snow eh?" he joked trying to brush off the compliment with humor.

"No." Castiel replied simply. "It's forest green, the exact shade of your eyes."

"Oh." Dean mumbled perplexed and blushing, his skin hot and far too tight whenever he caught the vampires azure blue gaze.

"Um..I better hit the hay Cas. I'll see you in the morning ok?" the wolf flustered standing up and tossing his empty can in the bin in one foul swoop. He was gone, closing his bedroom door lightly behind him before Castiel could get a word out. Leaving the vampire sat there feeling foolish and sad in the dark apartment.


End file.
